The Journey
by eknig26
Summary: Howl, Legolas and Chrno go on an exciting adventure, to the heart of the Forbidden Forest to retrieve a lost piece of history. Demons, half snakes, and dragons pursue those who venture nit this story. I own none of the characters mentioned in the story. Please review this is my first fan fiction, and I don't know if it is any good, please let me know any feedback would be great!


Chapter 1

The cupboard under the stairs was dark, no place for a wizard like Howl. It was dark, and quiet, except for the ticking of the Grandfather clock in the hall. Howl was just about to set his book aside, when he heard the distinct of sound of thumping outside the door.

Howl had been waiting for this moment for almost a year now, and now that it was finally here, he felt as if life now had a purpose to it.

Slowly he opened the door, wand raised, and there, to his surprise, stood a young boy, no more than 12 years old, with bright purple hair plaited down to his waist.

"I was expecting someone ... someone more ..." stammered Howl.

"Bigger, older, manlier, scarier, I'm guessing?" replied the boy, which of course is exactly what was going through his mind at that exact moment, but he daren't say a thing, because he, as with the rest of the country, had heard of this boy's reputation, as a fierce demon, Chrno.

"Let's go then, don't just stand there like a fish out of water." Said the boy known as Chrno, and they left the house with a spin as they apparated, beginning their journey.

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" squealed the young witch, Hermione, as Howl and Chrno stepped through the doors of Bag End, Underhill.

Bag End was a small cottage with round doors and windows, and a homey feel to it. It had a whole room devoted to food, and was situated, believe it or not, in a hill.

Before Chrno and Howl had even begun to unload their bags, they were engulfed in a bear hug by none other than the famous Weasley twins, known for their world famous Joke Shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They were followed by Hermione who whimpered to Howl.

"How long are you staying? Legolas should be here any time, but please stay for a while longer, I have missed you so much, and I don't know when I'll see you again."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but we really should get going as soon as Legolas arrives, that Inverse isn't going to find itself!" replied Howl, with a grin that made Hermione melt inside.

"In that case, I'm going to help you, and you're not going to stop me this time." Hermione said decidedly, followed by a quizzical look from Howl, and, plopping herself down on the couch, started to read from a large book that she held in her hands. " 'The Inverse is a mathematical equation that relates to the Sine, Cosine, and Tangent Ratios'. According to legend, Amareaus Tangent and Tangarius Sine, the creators of these formulas, forgot to create the formula that found out theta. It is believed that an unnamed man, in the 1940's, created this formula, and joined the three formulas together. The last known copy of the Inverse formula is said to be in the village of Sohcahtoa, in the outskirts of Crackatoa, the active Volcano. Anyone brave enough to face up to a large number of monsters, including Lord Voldemort's only son, the half snake-man, Voldygini, and Smaug, the vicious dragon known for destroying the Village, Laketown, is worthy for a reward of: One set of demon horns once belonging to the most famous demon of all time: Chrno the Sinner, a lifetime supply of wizards supplies, and 1000 gold coins.' "

The group sat in silence for a few moments until there came a great knock at the door, followed by a chorus of:

"Let us in, let us in, or we'll break down this door, again! We're tired of standing out here!"

Followed by:

"Seriously, you shouldn't be rude to them, or they'll never let you in again!"

"Ahhh, that must be the lovely Elf, Legolas, and, why did he have to bring them, Pippin and Merry. George, get the door will you?" called Hermione, handing Chrno the book.

"I'm not George, honestly, you should know the difference between us by now, we've been living here for nearly two years!"

"Oh, sorry Fred, can you let them i?" replied Hermione, beginning to get flustered by her mistake.

"Only joking, I am George!" he called as he raced off to let the visitors in, narrowly mising a slap from Hermione as he ran past.

The next moment saw Legolas, Pippin and Merry, laughing merrily as they said their hello's, then Pippin and Merry ran off to see Fred and George's new brand of fireworks.

After tea and niceties, the group began to discuss some issues. Chrno passed Legolas the book, he read it quick, then passed it back to Chrno, saying.

"I'm in, 100 gold coins, that'll last quite a while! And Chrno, you'll get your horns back, and of course Howl, finally something might turn out for you!"

Hermione instantly began collecting everything she could find, and throwing it into her bag, which had an enlargement charm on it, and handed it to Chrno to place the book in it.

Once everything was in place, they said their goodbyes, a few tears were shed, and apparated to the outskirts of Sohcahtoa.

Chapter 3

Howl, Chrno, and Legolas stood on the edge of a large forest, the fabled Forbidden Forest, known for its Werewolves, Unicorns, and of course, centaurs, the famous half-man half- horse beings that roam the forests.

The forest was dark and dense, and it loomed before them like a cliff face, pounding against a rough sea. Not exactly an inviting place to be, which, is exactly where they were headed!

Deep inside the Forest was their destination: the Inverse Cave, guarded by any number of beings of all shapes and sizes, some human, some inhuman, but all guarding that one stone.

"We should ... uhhhhh ... go in, I guess, if we have to. There isn't another way is there?" Shivered Chrno who, despite his reputation was still a child, and children scare easily.

"I agree, and Chrno, get a grip, this is the only way, and if you still want those horns, you'll have to come with us. If we go north-east, we should reach the Lagoon by sundown." replied Legolas.

They began walking, Legolas taking the lead, until they reached the Lagoon. By this stage they were all exhausted, except Legolas, who didn't look as if he'd walked 2 steps. They made a fire, and ate dinner, then set off again early the next morning at sunrise. This continued for a number of days, each day their rations getting less, their spirits lower, and tempers higher, until on the fifth day, when out of the blue, popped the little House Elf, Dobby, with his odd socks and tea cosy beanies. With a cough, he began to speak.

"Howl, Chrno, Legolas. Hermione was speaking to me about you three, and I couldn't help but offer my services to you. she is very worried, and it was all I could do to offer my services, and ..."

But he was cut off as Howl and Chrno engulfed him in a hug so tight that it made the little elf squeal with surprise, as Legolas laughed at the odd sight.

"Thankyou thankyou, thankyou, we are forever in your debt, all hail the mighty Dobby!" Cried Chrno and Howl.

And that is how the little Elf joined their quest.

Chapter 4

"How much further do we have to go?" Whinged Chrno, a few days after Dobby had joined them.

"Yeah, my feet hurt, and it's so scary!" Whimpered Howl.

"I miss the sky!" Moaned Chrno.

"Do not fret, fellow adventurers, for we are nearly at our first obstacle." replied Dobby, as a startling image came into view, and caught the group's attention.

At first, it seemed as though it was a person, but upon further enquiry of the beast, it started to look more like a snake. It had a body of a snake, and chest and head of a slightly discoloured, none too pretty to look at, young man, except it had no nose, ears, and only a slight covering of mould upon its head.

"Ah, this must be Voldigini, Howl, wand out, Chrno, prepare your energy, and Dobby, retrieve that pocketknife you stole from Bellatrix that time. Prepare yourself, everyone, for he is no easy opponent." Warned Legolas, who pulled out an arrow, ready to fire from his bow.

They crept closer and closer, silently preparing their attack, when Voldigini heard a twig snap, and looked over at the group, and noticed the group. Hissing, he streaked toward the group, and launched himself at them with incredible speed that took the group by surprise.

With blinding speed, the snake-man was thrown across the clearing, into a tree, and slumped down, blood trailing from the arrow in his chest.

Slowly, Howl and Chrno, being inquisitive people, they crept toward the motionless creature.

"Who ... who was ... that? It wasn't you, was it?" asked Howl, shaking with fear.

"I don't know, it must have been one of the centaurs that came to the rescue." replied Legolas, looking around.

Just as he said this, something stirred in the shadows, and a creature stepped out of the bushes, bowing to the group. This creature was neither man, nor horse, but a pleasant mix in between the two.

"Hello, travellers, I am Firenze, and I must beg of you to leave this place before Smaug comes. These woods are not safe, especially seeing the ruckus you just caused will have woken him, and he will be enquiring upon what has disturbed him, for he does not like to be woken. You must leave, please." he begged of them.

To this, Legolas replied,

"We are sorry to have inconvenienced you, and we will do all we can to make it up to you. We are forever in your debt. We have come in search of the Inverse Stone, and we seem to have lost our way, do you know which direction ..."

But he was cut short, by the distinct sound of very large wings beating high above the clearing. Evidently Smaug had come to investigate.

"Leave now, you have to go North from here, it is about a 30 minute walk from here. I'll hold him off as long as possible. Go, go now, and I hope to meet you again someday." Called Firenze as the group ran off in the direction he had pointed, and, with a wave of his hand he disappeared into the opposite direction in order to lead the beast in the opposite direction.

The last thing they heard before the darkness swallowed up all sound was the booming voice of Smaug, bellowing:

"Who dares disturb my sleep? When I find you I shall eat your soul! Mwahaha!"

Chapter 5

All was quiet in the Inverse Cave, when all of a sudden, loud footsteps were heard crashing along the stone path. Legolas and Dobby in the lead, they ran through the cave, twisting and turning, panting until they reached a closed door. This door was no ordinary door, because, in order to be opened, a number of mathematical problems had to be solved. This door read:

'To open this door, one must use either the Tangent, Sine, or Cosine ratios to solve these mathematical problems:

21

?

?

14

?

19

"Ok, I'll do the first, Chrno and Howl, you do the second and third. Dobby, you stand guard." Ordered Legolas.

"Yes Sir!" chorused the three, a slight hint of sarcasm in Chrno and Howl's voice, but utmost loyalty in Dobby's voice, as was expected.

After a number of moments, the three were completed, and in turn, wrote down their answers on the stone. This is what they wrote:

1)

2)

3)

After the last answers were recorded in the stone, it creaked, and the door opened to reveal a large stone room, unfurnished, except for the large stone pedestal standing solitary in the centre of the room. As the last person stepped through the door, all eyes set on the stone, the door creaked to a close, sealing them in the room, with no doors, windows, or lights. They were trapped.

Chapter 6

"Howl, how could you just run through the door like that, we're trapped, thanks a lot!" Cried Chrno, desperately searching for a way out of the room.

I wasn't the last in, you were, geez, Chrno, stop blaming me for everything, you're such a child!" retorted Howl.

"You should take a good look in the mirror, you know, oh, that's right, we can't, because you locked us in this blasted room!" Cried Chrno.

"Boys, boys, boys, panicking is not going to get us anywhere. We need to stay calm, and try and figure out how to get out of this room, calmly, and sensibly." Warned Legolas, striking a match.

Instantly the room was lit up, and Dobby shot over to the pedestal and grabbed the stone. Slowly, but surely, he began to read:

" 'Here lies the only known copy of the Inverse Ratio. Placed here, January, 1940.' "

Dobby showed the group the stone, which showed them the equations that had been lost for centuries. It read:  
'Inverse

Sine:

Cosine:

Tangent:

The Inverse ratio is used to figure out what theta _ is, when you have two of the sides. When Sine, Cosine, and Tangent ratios are used, theta is always:

type of ratio-1 (formula to find sin, cos or tan theta _)'

"Wow!" said the awestruck group in unison.

After a moment of silence, Legolas declared:

"Ok, we now have the Inverse stone, now it is time to go home. But first we have to get out of this room. Let's try the door."

They all raced towards the door, and written on it were a number of right-angled triangles. It read:

'To leave this room, you must show that you comprehend the Inverse Ratio, by answering the following questions:

1)

2)

3)

On which they wrote, after a moment's thought, and after consulting with the calculator:

1)

2)

3)

At once, the door flew open, revealing the passages that led out of the cave. The group raced along the corridors, eager to reach the forest again.

Once they were out of the cave, they saw Firenze come limping out of the bushes, covered in blood, but very much victorious, as he was holding the head of the beast. It was a fierce creature, with horns, and red eyes that looked as if the devil himself was inside it.

"Thankyou Firenze, we are, again, forever in your debt." said Legolas, bowing to the centaur with respect.

"You are most welcome, for I have been looking for an opportunity to come along like this one, for my kind to be able to rule these lands again, and return it to the rich Woodland it once was." replied Firenze.

"Farewell, and stay safe. We wish you a long and prosperous life." Called Legolas as he, Chrno, and Howl grabbed hold of each others' hands, and apparated back to Bag End, home, and to the return of civilisation.

Epilogue

When they returned home Hermione was ever so pleased to see them again, she promised she would never let any of them out of her sight again, which of course was impossible.

The next day they collected their reward, and handed the Inverse Stone over to authorities, who would spread the news to the world. Chrno's horns were returned to him, Legolas got his coins, and Howl his supplies!

Together the four went on many adventures, although none as exciting as this one, and they lived until old age, happy, content, and free.


End file.
